Guardian Angels
by Stampette
Summary: With Tai and Matt becoming increasingly popular they run into a few troubles with those who are both jealous and wish to use them. When Tai is hurt by a supposed friend of the blondes the entire group need to work together in order to get him back to his usual self, with his and Matt's friendship being vital and ever changing.
1. The first day back

**Hello, this is a new fic of mine despite the fact I am trying to work on my others :) well I can attempt multitasking at least! I haven't watched the show fully in years but occasionally I catch it with my brother and we have a few VCR's which I watch- also the fandom on tumblr is amazing and the art- well you guys should be proud of ourselves! also I've read some awesome stuff on here and I'm afraid mine may not compare but oh well! I've got a few chapters ready so Iwill post them soon :) thanks for reading, digimon doesn't belong to me and it is self proof read so there will be mistakes- sorry! enjoy x**

* * *

In the years that had passed since the original adventure in the digital world all of the digi-destined had become close. They could all be seen hanging out in the local park during summer or swamping a cafe in winter, each nursing different beverages that they could all order for each other without needing to ask. Yet, even with Mimi gone, they had managed to ride through the turbulent arguments- admittedly mainly between two members, and a few years on were still able to keep together even with their differences. It was between two of the males however that the bond was most obvious. Taichi and Yamato had not been close when they were younger, their fights were still legendary, but their friendship had only grown. They were both popular in their own right- with Tai being the star soccer player of the high schools team, with spiky tussled brown hair and a toned, athletic body and Matt a star of the increasingly popular band 'teen-age wolves'. The latter was the opposite of the first boy, he was toned but not in an athletic way, with his blonde hair styled to sweep over his eyes, longer that it once had been by only a little, and pale skin contrasting with his friends tanned one. With his hair messy Tai was the antithesis of his neat friend, preferring loose jeans and a simple, normally blue, t-shirt which opposed the blondes black skinnies and shirts, often black or white and in winter thrown over band t-shirts. Girls flocked to both equally, Tai being kinder than your typical jock and Matt still acting in an almost rebel manner, his stand offish manner making him seem 'cool'- though his blue eyes were known for holding an icy tinge when annoyed. Both had slept around a little, they were no manwhores but they enjoyed their popularity. However everyone knew that the other would always come first.

Friday nights were for anyone but they would brunch at each other houses the next morning, stay together till Sunday afternoon- just hanging out maybe meeting with friends and doing homework, before school crept up on them early on a Monday. It was no surprise that the first signed cd Matt's band gave out after their record deal went to the brunette who could naturally get free VIP tickets at any point. Despite this the strength of their friendship had only been publically recognised the year Tai made it onto the high school's first soccer team at 15. Bu this point he was very popular, though this increased further still as he aged, and for his first match no one knew who his jersey was going to go to. All the players had a spare to go to girlfriends, or siblings and it was something like bragging rights to most. Girls had asked him for it and been declined to their disappointment. When Kari had turned up to see her brother play most were confused to see her in plain clothes. It was only a few seconds before the match started that the aloof blonde, running late from band practice yet still walking calmly to his seat and glaring at anyone who dared protest, appeared in the too big for him jersey over a black long sleeved top, winking at his friend who waved in a typical enthusiastic manner as the brunette jogged onto the pitch. The general consensus was disappointment from the girls but in reality it was obvious- Tai may like girls but him and Matt were closer than practically every set of best friends combined and it really was no surprise. Almost a year and a half on and they were both now 17, with Yamato still wearing his friends shirt, which still swamped his lithe frame though his height made it look slightly less massive. Tai had grown out of the awkwardness of his youth and was often referred to as a charming young man, with his body still taut from sport and his hair only a little more tameable. Matt had spent the summer holiday touring with the band and to both his friends and his own annoyance was recognised everywhere he went, the shops- even people he saw regularly now treated the blonde differently. He was mortified at having seen a picture of the band on a popular magazine- he'd done the photo-shoot but it was weird to actually see the outcome.

It was the first day of school, with the normal holiday routine having been thrown out of sync due to the boys' soccer and music, and they hadn't seen each other the entire time as when Matt had arrived back in Obadiah 4 days before the end of the holiday his friend was away. Matt awoke early- his father gone already, showered and pulled on some clothes he'd been generously given by some designer brand, glad he hadn't had to pay for them. He'd taken to wearing black aviators and a long coat with the collar flipped up, that TK had pronounced as cool- as a way to hide his identity- at the airports he had been stalked by people wanting autographs and if he was walking to school he was not putting up with people recognising him. Peering out the window he saw a few photographers and decided to eat his toast inside, lest he make a fool out of himself. Quickly getting his bag together and pulling on a black leather jacket- also designer, he walked out of his apartment block and to the flashing lights. He stopped by them, keeping his aloof persona in check.

"Look guys, I'm going to be walking to school every morning, it's going to get pretty boring for you guys to be here. I just want to do normal stuff during term time and when I'm touring then you can snap away. Please can you just let me live my school life?" He was the most antisocial of the digi-destined, preferring to spend time in silence, only speaking when he had to and this popularity lark was not great- it bothered him so much that two days into the tour he had been complaining to Tai down the phone- who listened for 10minutes before interrupting the rant by jabbering on about nothing as usual. The brunette boy could talk for hours and eventually Matt's blue eyes had melted from their frosty glare and his band mates had stopped being afraid to talk to him, well mock afraid anyway- the blondes anger was pretty much unparalleled and very dangerous. To his utter surprise the camera people agreed and he was undisturbed as he briskly walked to Tai's block and up flights of stairs, rapping his knuckles on the door and letting himself in with a spare key he had been given ages ago. He'd been referred to as one of the family enough that he knew he didn't even have to knock but felt it was polite to do so. He was greeted in the kitchen by Kari who gave him an enthusiastic hug; he was like a brother to her.

"Well don't you look nice Mr Ishida, is that designer?" She made him twirl and placed a thermos in his hand as she finished her cereal. They'd had this routine down for a while- Tai would be running late, Matt would be early and Kari would give him the sustenance to get through his first class- mainly strong coffee and lots of it, and then they would be off.

"Yes Kari and thank you, no one makes coffee like you do. Not even the waiters who think you are gracing them with your presence." Kari giggled. "I'm serious they are like little fan boys" she raised her eyebrows in a way that made him remember she was not the little girl he had once known and at 15 was not as innocent as her brother wanted her to be, in retaliation he asked "Have a good summer with TK?" Kari blushed and Matt nudged the girl as she flushed, his 6'1 frame towering over her. She nudged back, not looking at him due to her embarrassment.

"Shut up Matt." She whispered and he let a soft smile appear. "I mean it." She looked around and then disappeared yelling, "Tai Matts here and he's annoying me." Matt chuckled to himself, the two held an amusing relationship based on hating, teasing and then one of them apologising- though it was more Kari baking cookies and Tai buying her little trinkets. Tai came running out of his room, pulling on a tight navy t-shirt over his body, it clinging to him snugly. Matt raised an eyebrow- his friend was more toned than ever. Moments later he was full of a flying Tai who literally jumped on him, pulling him into a hug.

"Man it is so good to see you! How's your summer been, was it awesome? Girls? Man where did you get these clothes, they are cool! Why haven't you been round? Schools gonna suck, man it's good to see you- it's been like 7 weeks- we've never gone that long. I'm running late I just have to." He was cut off by Matt, still in the hug, awkwardly placing a hand over his babbling mouth. Tai's brown eyes blinked up at him, his hair tickling Matts face. Matt lifted his hand.

"Life is good." Tai glared at his short answer and the blonde prepared to speak more, unlike the others Tai could get paragraphs out of the quiet, yet intense, blonde. "Hi Tai, we've both been away. Yes there have been girls but you are not getting any sordid details for fear of you running to the press- yes I find that fact annoying. We spoke every day or chatted online with webcams- it's not like you don't know what's going on in my life. I was given these clothes."

"And he looks freaking hot doesn't he Tai" Kari yelled in a manner that caused both to frown- she didn't mean it in an 'I'd do that' way but it was still weird and Matt blushed. Tai pulled away and gave his friend a once over. He was dressed in very tight fitting black jeans with a couple of artful rips, a white button up shirt untucked but fitted to his lithe frame, with the top few undone and rolled up sleeves. His leather jacket and aviators were on the side and a few silver bracelets adorned his arms, with one silver ring on his right hand. It was a wolves head; the entire band owned one. He also wore a silver chain as a necklace which remained hidden but Tai knew was always there- it had after all been a gift from him.

"I agree little sis, my Yamato is all grown up. How are the girls ever going to cope with me and him to drool over?" The brunette had a dramatic streak and Matt punched his arm lightly, choosing to ignore his friend's possessive words. Since he'd owned the soccer stars jersey Tai had taken to referring to the blonde as 'his' which amused both the other digi-destined and Matt's band members. Matt remembered having been involved in a verbal spar with another boy in school, who was on some sports team and hated Matt's sudden fame. All it had taken for the boy to walk away disgraced was an arm settling around the blondes waist by Tai who gave him a hug from behind. They we're both affectionate in a platonic manner, only Matt did not act that way towards anyone else and no one else dared to intrude on hi person space, and the shorter boy just rested his head on the others shoulder- saying hi to his fellow teammate before asking him in a Calm but dangerous voice, for Tai was not known for physically restraining his anger like the blonde, 'were you were bothering my Yamato?' It was strange, that much Matt knew, but it had never bothered him even if it sent rumours running throughout the school- never disgracing their soccer star but implicating him heavily. Fortunately that had been squashed by the band of friends but the damage was done- he only hoped this year would be better.

"Thank you; you're such a great friend. Grab your jacket and let's head off- Kari are you walking?" She appeared in the doorway as her brother fled through it.

"Yes,' she plugged in her headphones and placed them over her ears. The two boys were bound to catch up and some she did not want to know- especially if they started talking girls. Unlike herself the boys hadn't been in any long relationships- other than their own complicated friendship, and were prone to discussing details and she did not want to think about her brother in that way. The boys though were merely catching up; Tai had an arm brushing his friends as they chatted.

"So what was it like? The stage?" He asked, thinking it would be like playing a major game.

"It was hot, the lights were blistering. To see thousands of screaming fans was a buzz; I can't compare it to anything. Oh and I saw Mimi in the states, she's doing well and visiting over Christmas." Tai nodded, Matt had already told him.

"And girls..." Tai winked and his pale friend blushed a little- a major achievement considering how in check his emotions usually were.

"There were a few, just drop it."

"Tell me." Matt raised an eyebrow and stayed silent. "Well while I was on soccer camp there was this other coach a female and she was hot. All it took was a little sweet talking and done." He smiled triumphantly. "Wasn't the best but got rid of the itch- your turn." Matt rolled his eyes as they neared the school gates. "Please, Matt you're such a spoil sport." Still Matt insisted on silenced and Tai placed an arm round his waist and leaned close to his friend. "You didn't did you?" His brown eyes held a challenge and Matt finally relented.

"Wrong Tai, four words- after parties, hot groupies." The blue eyes shimmered in mirth and, though Tai was surprised to see it, almost prowess.

"You're a whore Ishida" Sora stated, kissing both males on the cheek as she joined the group. "You two goggle head" She wore tight jeans and a plain v neck purple top. Tai chuckled.

"Ahh Sora but he takes after me you see Sora, all my words of wisdom are paying off." She rolled her eyes, it was comforting for them to know she would never be star struck or want to sleep with them, and they were like cousins- not close enough to feel like siblings but still family.

"He doesn't need to; according to rumour you have lost out on most fan girls to this one in Odaiba high. The student surpasses the Sensei." She grinned, "I'm off to homeroom, and have fun crushing hearts boys." She sped off to her class and Matt gave a small smile.

"She hasn't changed. But crushing hearts?"

"She means when they girls see us together" he frowned realising the implications of his words and rephrasing, "see us walking in together then they will not be able to contain themselves." Matt smirked, his icy eyes melting in mirth as he nudged his friend.

"Dream on goggle head, let's just get inside first."

* * *

**So that was a little introductory really, I hope you enjoyed it :) x**


	2. The trouble with classmates

**Hey, seeing as I'm posting this pretty quickly after the first chapter I hope you enjoy, the third one is ready but I'm going to hold out and see if you actually like this one first! I hope you do :) Again characters are not mine (aside from obvious OC's) Still self proof read and i hope you enjoy x**

* * *

The first week passed normally aside from Yamato being followed a bit more and Tai having choose when soccer trials would be, as he was captain of the team. True to what Sora had said both were being increasingly bothered by the opposite sex, so much so that on the Friday Matt came to the table, sat down and promptly rested his head on Tai's shoulder who drew him in for a one armed hug. Izzy looked at them quizzically, this was unusual for Matt never openly displayed his annoyance not did he tend to initiate much contact- especially not in public. But then, he mused, it was Tai and the two practically spent their entire time together touching in some form- even if it was just shoulder brushing.

"Fan girls" Tai stated- not needing his friend to even voice his problems, looking at a group across the hall that we're gushing, but would not get closer to their cafeteria table. The diverse group of friends did not allow others to sit there and most adhered to the rule. Matt lifted his head and began to eat leftover vegetable lasagne that he had heated in a food technology classroom before being ambushed. Recognising the cooking as Matt's own Tai quickly stole his fork and took a bit before returning to his cafeteria brought meal of chicken casserole.

"It's insane." His friend grumbled. "I have half a mind to yell at them, half a mind to just get some body guards in and half a mind to play truant and stay at home or get tutors."

"That doesn't add up" Tai flicked his friend on the nose and received a glare. "Sorry figure of speech I know. Well I could deal with them somehow." Matt just groaned again. "Well if you were dating it would be a lot easier."

"Oh no," Sora butted in, "that girl would be hated, more than I am for being allowed to touch their precious 'darlings' and you'd be bored or move on to quickly."

"Why am I famous?" Matt placed his head in his hands and a particularly brave fan girl touched his shoulder.

"It's ok Yamato my dear, look come with me and I'll make it better, honest you don't need to be here if you don't want to be." She quickly looked away as Matt had recoiled from her as though burned, Tai's arm tightening round his friend slightly as Matt leaned away from her. Tai recognised his tense posture as the 'I am the bearer of the crest of friendship and you have just insulted my friends so I am prepared to destroy you' stance that his friend denied the existence of, sure that the girl was about to receive a severe consequence to her actions. She looked scared, and Tai knew the frosty glare had far more effect on her than it would ever hold over any of the team.

"Right, what's your name?" Even Matt's words dripped with scorn.

"Amy." She stuttered, aware now half the cafeteria were wondering what she'd done wrong.

"Right Amy." Her name was twisted to just sound insulting and Tai had to give the blonde credit- he was pretty scary when he wanted to be. "I would be fine if not for dumb sluts hanging around me trying to 'make me feel better.' These are my friends, they are far more important to me than a little shag hence why I am not screwing any of them- which by the way my expectations in that department are way above your standards and abilities- of which mine are certainly higher than yours. Now you can go away and pretend that this conversation never happened, I'll let it go, or you can stay and I can see what charges of harassment multimillion dollar record deals can afford." The girl had gone pale and shook in shock before she stumbled off with eyes following her all the way. Before she reached the door Matt, calmly yet heard by all, called out to her. "And Amy my dear, that applies to you and all your friends, or sluts depending on how nice I'm feeling, right now not particularly. I've chosen who I want to spend my time with and none of you are on that list." The cafeteria was silent as Matt ignored the school population and returned to eating his food, an icy demeanour still apparent. Slowly conversation returned. Tai reached an arm around his friend and leant to his ear after a few moments.

"They won't be bothering you anymore, nor if I have any say. Also that was very awesomely done. I bow down to your evil ways. But I'm still cooler than you despite your Mr Icicle act." Matt smirked and let out a small laugh, letting Tai know his friend was not angry with them.

"Keep believing that goggle head. It just frustrated me and I shouldn't have gotten so angry but..." Tai pulled away.

"If it was a guy and me I would have punched them, your anger is like cold, verbal, and at least you're not like me and fly off the handle with fists."

"And that is why I am better than you." Tai gave him a disbelieving look.

"Whatever comforts you my friend. Now are you watching trials tonight?" The unspoken question was 'are you there to support me as I tackle captain and help me make decisions'.

"I should be, what time do they start?"

"4:30, we have a warm up from 4. They should be done by 6." Matt nodded slowly.

"I have a quick practice till 5 and should be there then; the guys have graduated but are coming in for a bit as we don't have a set studio in town. There's a party at J's tonight, at 8- you in?" Tai didn't know J's real name only that he was a member of Matt's band and was pretty cool- only 2 years older than them.

"Sure, I'll come over to yours after trials and we can go from there?" Matt nodded as the bell rang out signalling the end of lunch. "See you later Matt." The blonde waved and moved silently through the crowd, with them almost parting for him. Tai had to admire the blonde's aloof attitude; he didn't even look at his fan girls when they tried to speak to him, evading them easily. Tai dumped his tray and wondered to PE, glad for the afternoon of sport instead of lessons as it was like an extra course for him.

* * *

Tai started the trials, setting up mini matches, after an intense warm up session. These were usual on the team and he had told anyone that if they did not feel like they could keep up the strict regime required then they could leave. Stupidly few had and were now suffering- their names had instantly been crossed off the list. Just because he was known for being laid back it did not mean that he did not love his sport. Soccer was the one thing that he would actually do extra work for and he would always try and be better at it. If the newbies didn't agree with that then they were pout. There was no question of him not taking his captainship seriously. Fortunately some of the old team wanted in this year and had also appeared- he was being fair and letting everyone have a chance so they had to retrial to. They had grumbled but eventually accepted it as they knew that the spiky haired teen was right. Not one for sitting still Tai was actively joining in in some of the activities he had set up. He glanced at his watch and saw it was a little before 5. Despite not being a sportsman his friend could pick out people with the wrong attitude instantly- friendship crest indeed. The blond was an incredibly good personality detector and Tai did need his sort of guidance, of course he would never admit it- but fortunately Matt never needed to ask.

20 minutes after and Tai looked around for his blonde friend, stepping out of training to cross a few more names off the list- having rotated tasks. It was no good for a player to have endurance but no ball skills after all. He could see his tall friend, being approached by some of the guys trying out. He didn't know them very well and Matt didn't exactly look comfortable. He wandered over- giving the team a chance to catch their breath- most of them red in the face and highly unprepared for the ferocity of his regime. The blonde was talking to three guys he recognised form history- they weren't popular as such, not like Tai and Matt, but they were used to getting girls easily. He moved close to hear what they were saying.

"So Yamato are you up for it?" the blonde's eyes were flaring with concealed anger and annoyance- not that they could see that.

"No. it would not be in my best interests to pay the field so to say and I am not interested in you. I'm sorry." The rejection was apparent from his cool turn.

"But Yamato you're so touchy feely with the captain. I'm sure you've experimented a little- let's be honest when there's alcohol everyone's inhibitions are lowered. What do you say? You'll like it." There wasn't a leer in those eyes, his name was Alex Tai thought, but there were suggestive undertones which were not even subtle.

"Tai is a good friend, I feel comfortable around him. If you asking if we've screwed. Well we haven't. Have I experimented? Yes. Did I enjoy it? Yes. Would I enjoy it with you? No. Are we done here?" Matt had seen Tai but this was his fright- beside the other boy knew that Matt could handle himself and would only step in if needed. Tai wasn't surprised to find out Matt had experimented- form their discussions he knew the blondes sex life was a little varied than normal and had no prejudges against it. He was impressed that the often stoic blonde had told him- Yamato wouldn't admit it but they both knew he had been worried about Tai's reaction. Tai had just given him a hug and that was that. The other digi-destined had heard rumours and they had, in their own subtle way, also mentioned that it was okay to them too.

"No we are not. I will have you Ishida and you will enjoy it. You will be begging for more." Alex was in a furious state, his anger little more controllable than Tai's own. Yamato stared at him in disdain.

"Resorting to rape are you. Is that why your friends follow you around- because they don't want you to screw them? My body my decisions and I am not going to sleep with you just because you demand it." Alex laughed a little.

"But Yamato you will." Matt's eyes flared.

"Is that a threat alexander?" as usual when threatened the blonde did not retreat into darkness. Instead he held himself taller, his icy blue eyes scathing as his presence seemed to grow darker. After all they had fought, in the digi-world, and seen destruction. They were not weak and Matt embodied that strength. "Do you not think I could threaten you more effectively? I have to money after all. Or perhaps you think my friends wouldn't help me? I suggest you scram before I seriously do some damage." Alexander hadn't backed down but from the appeasement in his friends eyes Tai assumed that he wasn't as self-assured as he had been. While Matt tended to keep control of his temper there were a few times he had fully unleashed it- with his opponent rarely coming out unscathed. Both physically and mentally- the blonde was a force to be reckoned with when it came it the power of words and his comments often caused more harm than his fists. Tai chose this moment to make his presence known and walked round alexander to stand next to Matt, feeling the tension.

"Hey Matt, I'm glad you made it." Pretending he didn't know what was going on was best, most people thought he was a jock who just got lucky in class and this was something he often played to his advantage. "How was band practice?" the blond smiled down at him, only slightly taller.

"It was good Taichi- how are try-outs?" Tai grinned.

"Good, I think we're going to have a good team this year- those guys over there are really trying hard and I'm kind of impressed." He scratched his head. "I mean you have to work for something right." He turned to alexander. "Hey went you trying out? If you can't handle it I can't even think about having you on the team- harsh but that's the way it's got to be. Are you going to head back?" one of the boys had been instructed to restart the try-outs and had set up a small match. Alexander looked at the brunette in disbelief.

"Did you know Matts only here to check out your teammates?" so that was how he was playing it. As Tai got a good look at alexander he saw the dark eyes held both anger and frustration. Clearly he was hoping to get a rise out of the hot headed jock.

"Why shouldn't he? I mean we work hard and it's nice to see we can be appreciated. I mean these muscles aren't just here for sport." Matt rolled his eyes at his friends act and ruffled the already tussled hair.

"Don't be an idiot Kamiya." Tai glared at him.

"I know Ishida and you know what I don't really give a shit alexander. Matt is here for support and to see if I make any idiot decisions."

"As per usual." Matt muttered and Tai nudged him whilst grinning.

"Exactly. He's a far better judge of character and besides whom else would I walk home with? You'll have to get used to him if you want to be on the team- I mean he wears my jersey so." He gave a lazy grin as alexander became more infuriated. "You coming back to try outs- I can't be slacking and if you want in neither can you." He made to leave as Matt made for the stands- but his wrist was grabbed.

"Your jersey- what are you, sleeping with him? Is that a big secret no one is meant to assume?" Tai rolled his eyes- this guy was seriously annoying. He went from wanting Matt to being jealous to just being an overall prick. Tai hoped he continued try outs just so he could mark the boy's name in red ink.

"Me and Matt- dream on. Man is that what people think? He's a good friend, a very good friend and that's all. If he sleeps with other guys who cares? I mean if you were interested then you'll have to win him over. He has standards." Tai leaned in. "I saw you threatening him. If you dare try anything funny, hurt him or force yourself on him, anything untoward that he doesn't want you will find out the reason why you don't pick fights with either of us. Safe to say I will crush you and there won't be anyone holding me back." His strength was another advantage from sport and Tai knew Alexander had nothing on him, especially not speed wise or tactically. Matt normally stopped Tai from stupid fights, either physically or hushed words, but he had a feeling that in this case the blonde would be more than happy to let him pummel someone- after all Matt was the colder of the two. It would be too easy and Alexander knew that. "Don't bother my Yamato again. Okay?" his threat was a veiled whisper but Alexander gulped and nodded- with Tai satisfied to see a slight flicker of fear, sure he didn't enjoy being cruel but there was something about having someone scared of you that made him think of the digi-world and all they had achieved. You didn't win without a fight after all. Alexander nodded and let go of Tai's wrist. "Awesome. I suggest you don't come back to try-outs. I don't like to argue with my team and we've now got somewhat of a predicament. After all I can't exactly trust a guy on the field if he alludes to sexually abusing a friend of mine can I?" Tai ran back to the pitch- leaving a shocked trio behind him. It was unusual for Tai to be cruel- his laid back manner making him approachable and friendly but there were some lines you didn't cross and one of those happened to be his friends, in particular the blonde guitarist who was giving him quizzical looks.

* * *

**A little different to the first chapter :) i hope you liked it, have a nice day x**


	3. The Party

**Hey, the responses i got were lovely and thanks guys! I have 3 chapters waiting in the wings but they are unedited right now and with summer hw/ stuff i put off it could be a while. plus with school starting up again it could be a slow process but hopefully not too much! enjoy- this chapters a little different and i hope you like it x**

* * *

Tai glanced at his friend who was cooking for them, it was about 6:30 and Matt was just plating up- his food something Tai could always appreciate. It was simple noodles with a few spices and some chicken but Tai was looking forward to it. Neither had spoken about the incident earlier and its weight had settled over the two. A bowl was placed in front of him as Matt sat at the opposite side of the breakfast bar. Ta took a mouthful, swallowed and turned to his friend.

"Do you think he would do anything?" Matt didn't look at him.

"Now he's been threatened by both of us no. I think he may try some other way by winning me over or intoxication but otherwise no."

"I feel like your guardian angel." Tai commented but Matt just laughed.

"Whatever you say Taichi. Did you get a team your happy with?" the brunette scrunched his nose.

"I don't know, I've got most of the old team but some left and their replacements are okay. They'll need training; most of the second team don't work half as hard as we do so they may struggle." Matt nodded, used to his friends chatter about the sport. "Did you guys have fun at practice?"

"Yeah, we met our manager who wants us to do a Christmas tour but I said no and the others were fine with it. I think we'll do more local gigs, 3 hours away at most, maybe 8 on weekend like an overnight trip." He played with his food a little before taking a delicate spoonful. "J says it'll be good to see you- I think he might hit on you." It was said to casually that Tai dropped his fork.

"Why? He remembers me?" Matt chuckled a little.

"Yes, he's quite taken and has a thing for athletic guys. He prefers girls but makes exceptions. I take I you're not interested." Tai shrugged.

"Never really thought about it to be honest, I haven't needed to." He blushed, trying to think of what it would be like. "What's it like?" Matt stared, surprised. They never went into much detail about the act and he wasn't sure if he felt up to telling the brunette about the ins and outs of gay sex. He took a sip of sake as he tried to think.

"It can be rough, doesn't have to be. It's more physical I find- you don't have to worry so much about breaking a guy. Girls are curves and guys are more like lines." it sounded ridiculous but matt couldn't think of how to explain it. "It's good, but different" His pale cheeks were tinted red and Tai was avoiding the blonde's eyes. It wasn't awkward per say, just different and not a conversation he had thought about having.

"Would you sleep with Alex if he wasn't so fixated on you?" Matt shrugged.

"Depends on how I was feeling. Maybe. I don't know. I rarely try for guys, girls I will flirt with but more often its guys approaching me." To diffuse the tension ta winked at his friend.

"Well you're not ugly so I'm sure they do. It's weird to think j would want me though." He thought about Matt's band mate. He was about as tall as Matt, with dark hair that was pulled into a rough ponytail most of the time, but not long. He had greyish eyes and was loud. Matt smiled.

"It's also more of a trust thing. It sounds strange but guys normally top. I can tell you now J will insist on doing so. He will also be persistent in trying to get you to sleep with him. Not in a creepy way but subtle flirting and touching. Trust me it's hard to resist"

"You slept with him?" Matt grinned wolfishly and a flare of his prowess shone through his eyes.

"It was a onetime thing but very enjoyable." He grinned. "He certainly knew what he was doing." Tai thought about it for a moment- surprised his mind could easily conjure pictures of the two kissing. It did fit somehow. Matts features could be effeminate he supposed. He thought about it for a second.

"Wait you don't top?" Matt blushed and looked down. Not in embarrassment but more nervousness as Tai waited for an answer.

"Generally do but with J no."

"Wait we've talked about sex but your embarrassed about this? What do you prefer?"

"Which position do you prefer?" Matt looked up in shock at Tai's laugh and Tai gave a lazy grin.

"You know that. Tell me." Walked behind his friend and leant over him with arms wrapping around the others lithe frame, mouth near the blonde's ear. "Please Yama please please please." He knew this annoyed the blonde, and then wondered if this tactile habit was something like flirting before dismissing it. That was a stupid idea and the blonde was a good friend.

"You'll have to find out from others." He said finally. "Like a quest." Yamato could feel Tai's grin by his ear. Like a dog with a bone Tai thrived on challenges as he pulled away, the absence of the brunette's heat hitting the blend.

"Awesome. I will have it by the end of the night." He knew that was unlikely to happen but he really was curious now. He'd never wanted to know about Yamato's sexual encounters in detail but the fact he didn't know was bugging him. "I'll ask J."

"They'll be a price for that. He won't give the information out for free." Yamato said whilst clearing the plates.

"Like money?" Matt laughed as Tai looked at him in confusion.

"No like a kiss. And not just a peck on the cheek. The more inebriated he is the more he'll want, well the more he'll take." Matt seemed to be very serious and then looked back to Tai. "He wouldn't force you but he won't be subtle. I know this may not seem serious but if he's giving you trouble come to me. J's a horny drunk and I do not want you to sleep with him without consenting. He's no rapist but." Matt looked worried and Tai had to wonder at this protectiveness- normally the blonde was all for his sexual relationships.

"I know, I've never slept with a guy, I can't even believe I'm thinking about it rationally, or at all. I'm not gay. If I have trouble I'll promise to come to you dad." He mocked and Matt let out a small grin.

"Thanks, clothes are in the spare room- you've got a few here, if not I have tons that were given to me that don't fit because they are too big- they're in the wardrobe there too." Matt wondered off and into his room as Tai ran to the spare room. It was almost his as he was the only one that tended to sleep in it besides TK but that was very rare now the boys saw each other in school. Tai quickly grabbed some cloths Matt had passed off, designer and new worn. Unlike his counterpart he didn't dress up so to speak but the tight fitting blue jeans and equally tight dark grey t-shirt showed off his athletic form. He shrugged on a leather jacket- far less fitted than the blondes, and some high tops- they were black and new so he didn't feel bad about not dressing up. He looked in the mirror to see Matt smirking at him form the doorway.

"What do you think? I love that you get free shit." He exclaimed and Matts smirk widened.

"Cute." Tai frowned. That wasn't the adjective he had wanted to be described with.

"You're just jealous." Matt cocked an eyebrow and Tai looked him over. Impossibly tight black jeans and military boots teamed with a black shirt, wispy grey scarf and his leather jacket made the blonde look like a runway model- his hair artfully styled, unlike the brunette's messier look. "Someone wants to get laid." He remarked and was rewarded with a shark like smile.

"What can I say? You ready?" they were walking as it wasn't too far away, occasionally interrupted by a flash or autograph signing but generally left alone.

"I will find out." Ta commented but Matt didn't give in, walking quickly to match the brunette's exuberant pace. "No one can resist my puppy dog eyes." He frowned. "Except you maybe but I'm not asking you." Tai grinned. "Do you want me to let you go home with someone?"

"I won't be too inebriated but we should tell each other first- you have my house key or you can stay at J's- it depends on how we feel I suppose. Just if you do go somewhere give me warning." Tai leaned into his friend.

"Yama you do care about me." He said gleefully as he was pushed off. There was no response and his grin widened as they reached the apartment block. J lived in a penthouse suite of a very modern building. They could hear the music form the ground floor which only intensified as they got closer. The doors opened and after knocking politely they both wandered into see bodies packed in hallways before they found the rooftop or other space- it was 3 storeys so there should have been enough.

"Yo Matt" J swung an arm round the blonde and kissed him on the forehead. "Glad you could make it and Tai- well don't you look like something." He wolf whistled and Tai flushed- being hit on wasn't new. Being hit on by a guy was. Matt laughed lightly.

"Now now, no need to scare him off- give him time. He's new to this." J grinned.

"Wanna give him a tutorial here? Well you start with kissing." He leaned towards Matt who stepped out of the way, as much as one can when being half molested in drunken happiness.

"I apologise Tai." He said as he passed J off to some stranger. "He can be a bit whorish. It's not a good trait but the practice pays off- I'll see you later." And with that the blonde disappeared into the sea of people. This Tai didn't mind, he was generally quite a social person anyone and soon found himself joining people in shots and laughter. He saw another member of the band- Bo, and approached him. The elder boy was sitting on a sofa with a girl on each knee- having quite an intellectual conversation despite being inebriated.

"Hey Bo- look I have a question." The physically larger man smiled up.

"Hey if it isn't Kamiya! " They fist bumped and grinned at each other. "Looking for Yamato? Or did you want something else?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Tai beamed.

"Does Matt prefer top or bottom?" Bo coughed and then smirked.

"He sent you to find out? Well I've heard stories about him and both- I couldn't tell you. Honestly J's your best bet out of anyone." Tai pursed his lips." a small price of a kiss isn't too bad- if you want I can come with you." It was a challenge- the elder boy must have seen he was weak.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I keep being warned but honestly that's not what I'm looking for." He said confidently and trotted off, snatching some more alcohol. Bo frowned- he knew J too well- he wouldn't let the, despite his heterosexuality Bo could agree on this, quite stunning boy out of his grips- he would want him for more than one quick snog.

Tai wound himself through crowds of people before he saw J talking-to a mixed group. He was broad, slightly taller than Matt with deep blue hair that looked black in a ponytail with strands faming his tanned face. J winked at the younger boy who flushed under the predatory glare- the elder was looking him up and down and he felt like meat. J stalked towards him, but this was Matt's friend and band member- he wasn't a sexual predator. The thoughts didn't make Tai feel much better- he wasn't even sure if he would pay the price- especially with how the evenings host didn't seem to be terribly sober.

"Hello little Tai. Come looking for me?" he said, getting into the boy's personal space. His aftershave was heady and combined with alcohol, the loud music and warmth Tai felt more than a little unsteady on his feet.

"Yes I have a question." He all but yelled. The man leaned closer- unable to hear.

"Go ahead." He licked across the Youngers neck and Tai shuddered- it was abnormal and it wasn't what Tai wanted.

"No. Stop." Blue eyes met his, a puzzled look on the musicians face. "Look I have a question- I've been told you want payment of a kiss and I'll give it, but I want it answered." J smirked.

"The question, then the kiss, then the answer." Tai nodded- that he could do.

"Okay- in general does Matt top or bottom?" he asked- for what felt like the 100th time. Without warning j skilfully attached his lips to Tai's own, licking them and gently nudging in. Matt had been right- J did know what he was doing, but the stench of too much alcohol and J practically forcing himself on the boy made the experience far less enjoyable for Tai who began to respond before trying to pull away. J grabbed the back of his head and it continued until he was finally released, panting for breath from the onslaught. J smirked.

"Not bad- you weren't participating enough though." Tai glared.

"Yeah well I didn't want to- I was ready to pull away." He was angry- his first male kiss and it had been a disappointment- clearly skill was lacking when alcohol could addle your brain and make you just lust instead.

"Don't lie- your answer. Find out. I don't know. It's different for everyone." Tai swore but J grinned. "Come one- it's not that bad. Besides why do you need to know? Just come with me and we can…" Tai held up a hand.

"No J. I'm not interested." The elder glowered and pressed closer- backing Tai against a wall. Tai wasn't used to being physically intimidated- with all the workouts he could usually take people but this man had both experience and years on him as well as build.

"Too good for me? Come one everyone knows you…" He paused and Tai turned to see Bo- his fear, not that he would admit it, slightly diminished. Matt and Bo had both warned him but he had been too stubborn to listen. A trait Matt was constantly berating him for.

"Nobody knows anything J. Sober up- he's an esteemed guest not some floozy you fool around with. Kamiya- Matt's playing some spin the bottle/truth dare thing over there." He pointed towards the living room area, go find him." It was only ad Tai slipped from under the large man's arm that he realised he was shaking- and Bo was giving him both a pitiful and worried look. "Tell him I sent you. I've got this. For what it's worth he's not like this unless he's drunk and I'm sorry." It didn't make Tai feel better. He didn't want to think about what could have happened; that this was someone Matt trusted. He slowly moved away to where the blonde was congregated with a bunch of strangers, reclining on a sofa as an empty vodka bottle was spun. Matt didn't see the brunette at first but felt it when the muscular boy sat on his lap, despite their affectionate touches this was unusual, and curled his face into his friends pale neck- brown hair placing featherlike touches against his skin. Matt instinctively stroked his head- glad few were paying attention. His friend was shuddering ever so slightly and Matt would have been lying if he said that didn't anger him. His body tensed before realising that wouldn't help one bit. He leant into his friend, to his ear.

"Taichi? Can you talk to me?" the brunette burrowed further, wrapping arms around the lither body.

"Bo sent me. He's got it." He could tell Matt was still confused. "I didn't get the answer." He said and crumpled into his blonde friend. Matt could have broken several of his band mate's bones at this point but settled for moving Tai so his legs were around the blondes waist and he could rest his head onto the taller boys shoulder, breath shuddering onto his neck as pale hands rubbed his back and hair in a comforting manner.

"Give us a sec guys and then I'll play." He said and others nodded in understanding. They knew the two had somewhat of a strange friendship- and those who didn't were too drunk to notice anything out of the ordinary. Yamato tightened his grip. "I've got you Tai- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you find out- I should have just told you." Tai shook his head.

"No I chose to- you and Bo told me and I didn't listen." Though the brunette was almost as proud as his friend a few tears leaked out but he wiped them on the soft fabric of the blondes scarf. "Sorry to ruin your evening, so much for courage- can I just sit here?" Yamato stared in disbelief.

"You came and told me- that's courageous. You haven't broken down. Besides I'd rather take care of you than let anyone else do it. As for sitting here- you are worse than a sloth attached to a tree when you're slightly drunk or upset so I accepted you are not going anywhere. Are you sure you do not want to go home?" Taichi nodded.

"Did you feel like this with Alex?" he asked after a few moments, the shaking subsiding.

"No, but then I wasn't actually physically affected by him- he didn't touch me and he won't." It was said with conviction that Tai thought was false.

"I won't let him." He murmured, wriggling close to the blonde, his body pressed up against the lithe one. "My Yamato." He breathed, finally beginning to relax. Matt just smiled. Taichi had an odd possessive streak- first the jersey and now this. He knew the brunette had always affectionately and jokingly called the blonde his but this was different, like a pact to protect him despite the weak state of the bearer of the crest of courage. It made Matt smile into Tai's unruly hair as the other boy just held him close.

"If you say so Taichi."

Soon enough Taichi had calmed down to a state where he was watching the game progress- neither of the other band members had comeback and he was thankful, and also a little worried, but mostly the former. He grinned as various people kissed, told embarrassing truths and generally had a good time. Yamato had begun to play again but hadn't been called upon. Until now. He was paired with a cocky boy- who claimed to be as heterosexual as they get. One boy laughed at the comment- someone Matt knew but Tai didn't,

"Trust me mate, you'll want more of Matt once you've had a taste- he could turn me gay any day." Matt almost flushed before smirking.

"I'm Bi ben, but I appreciate the sentiment." Tai had slid off his lap, but had been keeping contact, so it was easy for him to approach the other boy.

"Just relax. Close your eyes." The boy did, visibly nervous.

"I'm not gay or bi and this isn't." Matt hushed him.

"I know. Pretend I'm a girl if you wish." And with that he gently pressed his lips to the other boys. The group watched fascinated as the teen skilfully licked his partner's lips, gaining access and then the kiss got deeper and deeper- still slow, with the strangers arms gripping onto Matt. He let out a moan and Tai could imagine the smirk Matt's face would be curving into- the blondes hands were not idle but moved in fleeting touches. Eventually he pulled away, giving one last peck on the lips before returning to his spot next to Tai. Everything had been done as though in art form and the boy was speechless.

"Fucking hell." He said out loud before flushing. Matt smirked.

"Was that acceptable?" his polite tone held mirth and he let out a lazy grin.

"It's only because he's had practice folks." Bo stated, his large presence filling he room. "A right little slut our boy can be- can't you?" he ruffled the blonde's hair- to Tai's amusement and Yamato's annoyance. "It's getting late guys; if you're staying over, stay." Everyone began to clear and Bo settled opposite the two digi-destined.

"I'm sorry, first off. J's been taken care of- I think I'm going to take him to a doctor to see what's going on. This happens rarely but it's more frequent, usually he's nicer. Are you okay?" Yamato glared.

"He was until you brought it up you fucker." He all but growled, only to have Tai put a hand on his arm.

"It's nice that he's got you to take care of him in situations like this- if he needs help he needs help and I'm glad you'll help him through it." He turned to Yamato. "Can we go home Yamato?" he asked, yawning. Yamato nodded- his fellow teammate had been though a lot today and it wasn't a surprise he was exhausted, what with school, soccer and then this.

"I'll call a taxi." Bo stated and Yamato gave him a thankful lip quirk- he couldn't smile at the moment, not when he was disgusted with his band mate's behaviour- behaviour that had hurt his friend, as he manoeuvred Tai back to straddling his legs to make it easier for him to hold the captain as he got up. It didn't help that Tai was all muscle so slightly heavy. "On its way now, I'd start leaving. See you soon." Bo said as Matt wandered out, Tai wrapped around him sleepily. Fortunately no cameras could reach them here as door backed straight to the road which was underground for picking people up- it was like a secret mission. Matt certainly didn't want his pictures splashed across newspapers- not only for the rumours but for Tai as well. The taxi driver saw them coming and opened the door.

"Long night?" he asked and Yamato smiled.

"Yes, a little too much to drink he said with a wry smile before giving the address. It took a few seconds before the man recognised his face.

"You're one of the teen-age wolves." He remarked and Matt frowned.

"Yes, but for now I'm just this guy's friend and I just want to get home." The driver held up is hands.

"No problem, you just settle him in. I won't tell anyone or anything." He pulled away, having turned the music down. Matt strapped his friend in, who protested a little but settled with leaning on Matt. The drive was short and quiet aside from the drivers hum. Matt smiled as he looked out of the window- the city was so quiet and peaceful opposed to the hectic day. They pulled up outside the apartment and Matt handed over some money, with a large tip.

"Thank you sir." He stated- tipping his head as Tai leaned on him, not wanting to stand.

"It's cool, have a good evening." He paused and then opened his mouth again. "Could my daughter have an autograph- I'm sorry for asking but she's 12 and a huge fan and she'd kill me if I didn't ask…" he looked sheepish and Matt smiled a little.

"Of course," the man grabbed some paper and a pen. "Her name?"

"Lexi." Matt nodded, writing a simple message and adorning the neat words with his fluid signature.

"Thank you." Matt waved him off as Tai gripped his waist.

"You've got a twelve year old in love with you." Tai sing-songed and the blonde rolled his eyes. "Every girl is in love with you." Tai stumbled and Matt held him up as they approached the lift. "You know if you love them back you're a pervert." He added smiling goofily. It seemed the exhaustion, alcohol and slight trauma had got to him, causing this giddy state.

"I know Kamiya; let's just get inside shall we." Tai gripped his hand as he was led to the apartment door and then into 'his' bedroom. "Can you change yourself?" the brunette nodded and Matt made to move out of the door.

"No." Matt turned back at the harsh cry. Tai's large orbs looked frightened and Matt approached him warily- only to be clasped in a tight embrace. "No, no. Don't go. He might get me." Tai cried softly, pushing his body as close to his friends as possible. Matt hadn't thought about this type of reaction, assuming his friend wanted to be alone. However Tai wasn't Tai if he didn't react to everything in unusual ways- and the emotional trouble he had gone through was displaying itself in a very obvious manner.

"Shh… it's okay Tai. I've got you. Come one. We can get changed and then we can go to my room- I've got a more room."

"Clean." Tai mumbled and Matt frowned into his hair not understanding.

"You want to wash first?" Tai shook his head.

"Unclean. I can feel it. Everywhere. It's slimy and…." The violation of his personal space and touches he could still feel made Tai shudder at the very thought. "Want it gone." Though he sounded childish Matt knew this was the combination of everything. His friend usually just slept in boxers or pyjama trousers- he was generally constantly warm. On the other hand Matt preferred trousers and a plain black t-shirt- hogging the covers. It would be easy, he reasoned, to get Tai changed and then help him wash.

"Okay Tai, let's get you out of these and then we can wash okay?" the brunette nodded.

"I'm… I don't know what's happened or why I'm overreacting or…" Tai looked confused as he pulled away slowly and began to strip down. The boys had known each other too long and hung out too often to be afraid of any partial nudity and before long, with a bit of difficulty from Tai's alcohol induced coordination problems- though he was quickly sobering up, Tai was just in boxers. He approached a drawer and pulled out some checked bottoms before brushing past Matt to the bathroom. The contact seemed to be needed and Matt followed closely. Tai brushed his teeth quickly before running hot water in the bath, not getting in but standing on a towel, and scrubbing his upper half. Matt was finishing his teeth when he realised how red he other teens body had got. He approached his friend with a fluffy towel. The digi-destined leader was silently crying a little and shaking.

"Tai you're clean. You can wash again tomorrow. It's not going to go away fast but it will- he won't hurt you again." Matt's eyes flashed in anger which Tai caught.

"Yamato?" he queried, a little lost.

"The bastard will not touch you ever. I'll leave the band if I have to." Matt grimaced- the band was important but Tai was more so. He dried his friend down and led him into his room. It was neat, something Tai usually mocked, with a few chords thrown on a music stand and his desk. A large double bed lay in the middle and Tai sat on it immediately, snuggling into the right side, covers barley on him. He averted his eyes as Matt changed, pulling on his top in a fluid motion before turning on a lamp at the bedside table and turning off the light. He settled into bed, away from his friend. They didn't share a bed often- a sofa if they fell asleep during a movie, but this wasn't normal. It wasn't normal for either to take anyone home either- safe to say this bed wasn't usually slept in by two people. Matt had given his friend space but Tai quickly curled into him, back against the other boy's chest.

"Please." He whispered, his voice sounding broken. Matt could envisage more tears running down the boy's face and wrapped an arm round him, trying to keep their lower half separate lest Tai freaked out on him.

"Hey, I've got you Tai okay. You're safe here." Matt wasn't good at the comforting stuff, he wasn't always good with mushy or emotional, but this wasn't some girl- this was Tai. And to see the boy so broken was more than somewhat worrying to the guitarist. Tai let out a low rumble of approval.

"My Yamato." He murmured, tugging Matt's hand into his. It had become, to Tai at least, a norm. Yamato was his in some way and this was what he appeared to be clinging to. "Shouldn't I be protecting you?" he murmured and felt the blonde grin into his hair.

"Not tonight. Sleep Tai." Tai snuggled closer, his friend was notorious for being cold and his natural warmth meant Matt didn't have to get cold as he kicked the covers off a little. He struggled to close his eyes, knowing his friend was waiting for him to sink under.

Soon enough he did and light rumbles of snores let Matt know he was asleep. The blonde closed his blue eyes- knowing his fellow band member would be getting more than a few words down the phone tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay so i should start off by saying i'm not a guy and therefore know little other than what i have read on ff about gay relationships/sex but i hope you liked this twist- if you didn't i'm sorry to disappoint! Have a good day guys x**


End file.
